


Not So Broken

by Tori2004



Series: Less Than Perfect, But Perfect to Me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori2004/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: The prequel to Not So Submissive, but they don’t  need to be read in a certain order.Louis’ life turned upside down when he presented as an omega. His friends abandoned him, his stepdad hates him and he can’t stand the weakness he feels. He takes the pain away by slashing a blade against his thighs.Harry never thought anyone would love him for who he is. He’s too feminine, too soft and not near as dominant as he’s supposed to be. He meets Louis and everything changes.They fall in love. Harry shows Louis how strong he is and how much he matters. Louis teaches Harry that it’s better to be himself.





	1. One

**_A year and a half ago_ **

Louis finally knew what pure agony was. He felt flushed all over and his stomach was aching. Some alphas gave him a weird look when he pulled his binder out of his locker. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, needing the pain to go away. He rushed to the bathroom, not even making it to the stall, and collapsed in between the urinals and the sink. “Fuck...”

He wrapped his arms around his middle, feeling tears pool in his eyes. He shifted, feeling blood rush between his legs and he looked down. His cock was straining in his rolled up jeans. 

His clothes felt like they were on fire, but he knew well enough not to take them off. His asshole felt like it was so fucking empty. 

Louis crawled over to a stall and closed the door, barely managing to lock it. His head was pounding so bad he wanted to scream. 

Louis couldn’t take it anymore and he shoved down his jeans. He felt the cool air brush his trembling thighs and he gasped. He reached for his boxers and pulled them down, needing to feel the air on his crotch and ass.

He felt something warm and wet trickle down his thighs and he shuddered, reaching behind him to touch it. He pulled his hand back to see something he recognized from Sex Ed. Slick.

Louis felt his mind whirl. He couldn’t be an omega. He couldn’t submit to an alpha with an ego as big as their knot. He couldn’t live like this...everyone thought he was going to be a beta...or an alpha. He couldn’t be a weak, whiny, needy little bitch of an _omega_. 

A strong lust dug it’s way into Louis’ senses and he lost all common sense, the need to be knotted overwhelming everything.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just need to get this story started. I have so much inspiration for it right now and I’m going to spamming you all with it.
> 
> WARNING: Graphic description of self harm and slight domestic violence (a slap across the face). If this is in anyway triggering, please skip this chapter or read with caution.

_**Six Months Ago** _

Louis felt Dan’s hand hit his face and he gasped. His left cheek felt the awful burn, his eyes started to prickle with tears and he bit down on his bottom lip. This was more painful than the new eyebrow piercing.

Dan’s face started to turn purple. He was big for a beta and Louis trembled involuntarily. The man reached out, resting his hand on the back of Louis’ neck and the omega’s blood ran cold. 

Dan raised his chin, squeezing his stepson’s skin lightly and Louis nearly collapsed. The beta snarled in his ear. “You fucking got a piercing and a tattoo?! What alpha will want a bitch with a fucking eyebrow piercing?! I don’t want you living here forever, you stupid brat!”

Louis blinked rapidly, doing all he could to prevent the fall of his tears. He pulled away and ran to his room, his heart hammering in his chest. He hated this. 

He was tired of being treated like he was weak or like he was less because of his secondary gender, something he couldn’t control. 

He didn’t want an alpha. That’s why he got the piercing, to keep the assholes away. He got the skateboarding tattoo because he was drunk. He hadn't come home in six days because he was hiding at Niall’s house.

Louis sunk onto his bed, barely able to breath because he was crying so fucking hard. He slammed his hand on the wall. The pain he felt was almost a relief from the self hatred he felt inside. 

He needed more relief. He stood and his eyes locked on an empty water glass on his desk. He took it in his shaky hand and let it drop. The glass shattered and Louis picked up one of the larger broken pieces.

He could cut his wrist. His mum would see it and the last thing he wanted was her to worry.  He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his short legs.

Louis held the piece of glass to his soft thigh, not pressing yet, just touching. He took a deep breath and put some pressure, watching the glass break his skin. 

It was February and he hated the way he looked without a light, sun kissed tan. He held the glass still, before slowly drawing it over his thigh. 

It wasn’t a deep cut. It was shallow, barely past the soft layer of the omega’s flesh. He moved the glass a bit higher, on his hip. The next cut was shorter, but deeper. 

Louis let the glass drop to the floor, where it clinked as it hit the rest of the broken cup. He grabbed a box of band aids from his top dresser drawer and covered his cuts. 

He then crouched down to clean up the glass. He hated his life.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry is going to meet soon I promise

_**Two days ago** _

Louis was getting dressed when the door to his room opened. He inhaled a sharp breath and he tensed. He was completely naked, all of his scars on display. 

Lottie’s voice made his blood run cold. “Lou...what are these?”

Louis turned to look at her, covering himself with his arms as best he could. His voice held a sharp edge. “Nothing. Mind your own business.”

Lottie ignored him, stepping further into the room. “Louis...are you cutting yourself?”

Louis bristled. “You're nine years old. You shouldn’t know what that even is.”

Lottie crossed her arms, a stubbornness glinting in her blue eyes. “Tell me or I’m telling mom.”

The omega felt his heart pound so loud he was sure she could hear it. She was clearly a future alpha, the dominance in her tone was unmistakable. 

He knew she would follow out her threat so he slowly nodded, not meeting her eyes. She gasped. “Lou? Why?”

Louis looked up slowly. “I’m not answering that. You’re too young and I-I just can’t...okay, Lotts?”

She nodded and ran downstairs, yelling for Jay. Louis couldn’t bear the thought of his mother finding out, so he pulled on his jeans and ran after his sister with his shirt in hand.

By the time he found them, Jay looked pale, her eyes wide and they immediately found her son. “Louis...? Is what she said about you...about you hurting yourself...is it true.”

Louis looked away, feeling like a burden and a disappointment. His mum took his hand and kissed it, pulling the omega close. She hugged him tightly and familiarity made him start to cry.

She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, not saying anything. His shirt was forgotten on the floor. He mumbled into her shoulder. “I’m sorry...”

Jay rocked him gently. “Sorry for what?”

He looked up, meeting the eyes that were identical to his own. “I’m an omega...a failure...a burden and such...such a bad son. I’m sorry...”

Jay shook her head, tears glistening in her blue orbs. “No, Boo Bear. You’d never be a failure. You don’t control how you present and you’re the best son I could ever ask for, baby. Maybe...you just need a change of setting.”

Louis frowned, feeling betrayal course through his veins. “You're sending me away?!”

Jay sighed. “I have a friend who owns a bakery in Holmes Chapel. She’s a re-bonded omega with a son about your age. He’s a sweet kid, but he recently presented as an alpha. She said if you ever need to get away, you can stay with her for a bit.”

Louis frowned, stepping away. “You talked to her about me?”

Jay sighed. “Baby, I’ve been thinking getting you out of here for a while now; changing your perspective. I can tell you haven’t been happy lately and I want the best for you.”

Louis nodded slowly and let the beta embrace him again. “Okay...maybe...yeah, okay.”


	4. Four

_**Today** _

Harry heard his mother call for him and he ran down the stairs. “Hey, what’s up?”

Anne smiled at the young alpha. “Louis, my friend’s son, is going to be here soon. When he gets here can you show him around the town?”

Harry nodded. “Of course, mum.”

There was the sound of a car going up their gravel driveway. Harry watch as a man and a woman got out of the red car and walked up the driveway, a smaller figure in the backseat.

Harry sunk down to the steps and stretched out a leg. His growing pains were awful today and he just wanted to be done getting taller. 

The couple knocked on the door and Anne opened it. “Jay!”

She embraced the beautiful beta. The woman had bright, stunning blue eyes and brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. “Anne, I missed you.”

The beautiful woman, Jay, and her sullen looking husband walked into their house. The beta woman smiled at Harry, the young lad dimpling back. “You were so little the last time I saw you.”

Harry blushed, not really knowing how to respond. The man rolled his eyes. “Here’s a warning, the kid you’re going to be taking in, he’s arrogant, bitchy, gets into trouble, stupid, and _loud_. He now has two tattoos and an eyebrow piercing. That boy’s a handful. If I were you I’d get out of the mess while I still can.”

Jay got this sad look in her eyes and she sighed. Harry’s mind started to wander, wondering what this lad was like.

Jay pulled out her phone and her fingers flew across the screen. Harry was still watching the car, pondering about Louis, when the car door opened. 

A small boy got out. Harry’s accelerated vision scanned the omega. His light brown hair was swept across his forehead and a gray beanie covered his feathery locks. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. He was holding a suitcase and a guitar case. 

As the boy walked up the driveway, a sliver glint above his right eye caught Harry’s attention. He opened the door and leaned against the frame. 

Bright blue eyes that matched Jay’s were directed at his ratty white Vans. He tugged on his sweater paws and swiped at his fringe. Harry felt his heart skip a beat with every movement Louis made.

The older boy smelled like tea and something else. Harry suppressed his instincts; they screamed at him to claim this gorgeous boy. He was staring and Louis raised his un-pierced eyebrow sassily.

Harry smiled embarrassedly and looked away. Jay introduced them and the two betas left shortly after that. 

~~~

Louis kicked at the ground, brushing off his inner omega who was sending waves of submissiveness to every crevice of his mind. Harry was staring at him with such intensity he could barely control himself.

He kicked off his shoes as he looked around. The house was middle sized with tasteful decor and a homey vibe. Louis forced a smile in Anne’s direction. “Your house is really nice.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “Thanks, love. Haz, can you show Louis his room and get him unpacked?”

The young alpha stood and nodded. He held out a large hand and Louis handed over his bag. Harry started up the stairs with his long legs and Louis followed, trying to keep up.

They walked to the last room and put down what they were holding. Louis looked around, trying his best to ignore the smell of the alpha. It was strong and dominant, but Louis couldn’t quite place what it was. 

He swiped his hand over his fringe and looked back down at his bare feet. “Hi.”

Harry was giving off an incredibly happy scent and Louis looked up to be assaulted by deep dimples. The alpha blushed. “Hi.”

Louis sat on the bed in the middle of the room. “You're fourteen?”

Harry nodded and Louis started playing with a hole in his sweatpants. This conversation was incredibly awkward, yet the omega didn’t want it to end. 

The alpha clumsily sat next to Louis and the omega giggled. Harry blushed even deeper. “You have tattoos?”

Louis nodded. “Wanna see them? They’re pretty stupid, but...”

Harry grinned and nodded excitedly. Louis blushed a bit at the realization that most of their conversation was smiling, blushing and nodding. 

He pushed his hoodie sleeve up, showing off the skateboarding stick man and his new bandage. He carefully peeled it back, showing the pink skin around his smiley face. There were x’s for it’s eyes. 

Harry ran his large fingers over Louis’ arm, the omega feeling goosebumps arise under the younger boy’s touch. The alpha looked up and all Louis’ attention was on emerald green eyes. 

His eyelashes were long and light and the sparkle in his green orbs was kind. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never felt like this around anyone. “You, uh, I like your eyes.”

Harry blushed, averting his gaze. “Thanks...yours are really pretty too...”

Louis blushed too. He crossed his legs and reached up to fiddle with his eyebrow piercing.  Harry’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Did that hurt?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows slightly. “Hmm?”

Harry fumbled with his long, knobby fingers. “Your piercing...did it hurt?”

“Oh.” Louis smiled shyly. No one had been this genuinely interested in him for as long as he could remember. “Yeah, a bit. I was a bit drunk when I got it, more drunk when I got the sticky dude tat.”

Harry laughed. “Sticky dude. That’s funny.”

Louis tilted his head. “Not really, love.”

The alpha shrugged. “I like you. I mean...not like _that_! Well I could like you like _that_...I mean...”

Louis burst out laughing at the younger boy’s reddened face. “Okay. I could like you like _that_ too. Maybe...”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to DM me about this story, or just talk, my Insta is @poison_ivy_larrie

Harry was tossing and turning when he heard the toilet flush. He had showed Louis around all afternoon and he couldn’t stop thinking about the omega. 

He smelled the scent of tea and heard light footsteps that faltered outside of Harry’s door. The alpha squeezed his eyes shut, before calling out. “Lou?”

Harry’s alpha ears picked up on a sharp intake of breath. The omega pushed the door open and bright blue eyes found Harry’s green ones. Louis shuffled into the room. “Hi.”

Harry sat up and drew his knees to his chest. He felt self conscious, but the memory of Louis’ laugh echoed in his head. 

Louis was funny and he had made Harry laugh more times than the alpha could count. Harry gave him bad puns in return, only one that made the omega giggle.

Harry bit his lip. “I can’t sleep. Can you, uh, maybe talk to me?”

Louis walked further in the room and crawled onto the twin bed. He sat with his back against the wall and picked up Harry’s discarded comforter, wrapping it around his shoulders. 

Harry crawled next to him, leaving only a few centimetres between them. Louis reached out to gently tug on one of the alpha’s curls, a gentle smile blooming on his face. 

Harry blushed, looking Louis up and down. The omega was only in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hair was mussed and his eyes were soft. Harry spoke up shyly. “How was your first day here?”

Louis shrugged, picking at a string on the comforter. “Better than I thought it would be. When I was told I was going to be live by with a newly presented alpha, I never expected...well, you.”

Harry quickly averted eye contact and Louis made a soft cooing noise. “That’s not a bad thing, love. You’re really sweet and kind. I don’t like typical alphas, but you’re different.”

Harry looked up and green locked with blue. Louis scooted closer and nudged Harry’s knee with his own. The alpha leaned down and connected their lips. 

Louis’ fingers reached up and curled around the younger boy’s jaw. Harry covered the smaller hand with his own, Louis’ thin lips moving against his. 

Louis pulled away and rested their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, insecurity looming over his face. “You don’t want me.”

Harry put two fingers under the omega’s chin and lifted it. “How do you know?”

Louis’ eyes were sad and doubtful. “I just do. You may think you want me, but you don’t, Haz. I’m not a normal omega...I don’t know how to be _someone’s_ _omega_...”

Harry took a leap of faith, praying to every god that Louis’ response would be positive. “I’m not a normal alpha. I don’t know how to be one either. We can be weirdos together...do you want to go out with me?”

Louis hesitated, but pressed his lips to Harry’s in a soft ghost of a kiss. “Okay.”


	6. Six

The last week of summer passed quickly, too quickly. On the morning of the first day of school, Louis woke to a blaring alarm and the scent of cinnamon apple surrounding him.

He had slept in Harry’s bed every since that first night. The alpha never tried anything that made Louis less than content and the omega was grateful. 

They still haven’t had their date yet either. Louis was postponing it as much as possible; Harry was the sweetest boy he had ever met and Louis would hate himself if he ruined the gorgeous alpha. 

Harry gripped Louis tighter, grumbling something incoherent. The omega snuggled closer. “Can we skip?”

The alpha opened one piercing green eye. “No...mum would kill us.”

Louis whined, but didn’t move to untangle their mess of limbs. He was half on top of the alpha, head on his collarbones, arms wound around Harry’s chest, and legs curled around Harry’s.

Harry was only in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Louis was in sweats and a black tank top with giant arm holes that let his sides show.

The younger lad moved to get up and Louis pouted, putting more of his body weight on top of the alpha. Harry sighed and sat up, forcing Louis up as well. 

Louis was hugging him like a koala. His pout increased, Harry’s body heat seeping into his cold bones. “I’m not moving.”

The alpha stood, still easily holding Louis, who’s short legs were dangling. The omega felt a hand on his bum and his dick twitched. Louis cursed his body and held on tighter, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “Got a good hand on my arse there, Hazza?”

Harry released him and Louis squeaked as he almost fell. His grip increased on Harry, arms winding around the alpha’s neck and the younger lad sputtered. “Can’t breathe.”

Louis quickly apologized and released his grip, Harry hoisting the omega onto his hip. The alpha met Louis’ eyes. “You know you weigh next to nothing, right?”

Louis shrugged and brushed a curl behind Harry’s ear, the chocolate coloured strand soft to his touch. He leaned down and kissed the younger lad, Harry humming into it.

~~~

The thin lips were soft and moist, absolutely perfect. Harry pulled away, meeting once icy blue eyes that were soft and beautiful. 

Louis’ legs around Harry’s waist felt perfect and the younger boy’s inner alpha was nearly purring at the memory of Louis’ plump ass. He wanted to touch it again, but forced himself to restrain.

Louis grazed his knee down to Harry’s crotch, pressing lightly. “You’re a bit hard, love.”

The endearment term made the alpha blush crimson. He felt his knot threaten to pop due to both the pressure and the boy applying it. 

Harry hissed and set the omega on his feet. Louis reached up to tug on a curl. “Are you going to take care of that?”

Harry nodded, face flushing deeper. “Fuck...I’m going t-to get ready.”

Louis leaned up to connect their lips. He reached for Harry’s hand and rested it on the omega’s ass. Harry couldn’t refrain himself from squeezing the soft globe, emitting a soft, breathy moan from the omega.

Louis pulled away, breath ghosting over the alpha’s lips. “For your shower.”

He then turned around and left the room, leaving Harry’s heart pounding. He fucking squeezed the ass he had been ogling this past week. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed his shit for his shower. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water, stepping it and stroking himself. He was only fourteen, but he _so_ _badly_ yearned to be inside the older boy. 

Louis’ moan echoed in his ears and he gripped the wall, knotting his own hand. He wasn’t mated yet and had only presented a month ago, so the knot only would stay for about ten minutes. 

~~~

Louis pulled on his clothes, listening to the grunts and moans from the bathroom. He took a shaky breath and stopped pulling his jeans up his legs, instead reaching for the razor he had hidden in a drawer.

He wasn’t good enough for the most perfect lad he had ever met. He was going to ruin Harry if they got closer. He was a bad omega, bad, bad, _bad_.

He heard Harry’s cry when he knotted and tears threatened to fall; Louis knew he was the reason for the alpha’s wank session and wished he deserved to be. 

He sliced over his thigh, about ten times. It was a reminder; he wasn’t a good boy. He would never be a good boy. He couldn’t submit, didn’t know how to listen and made even simple shit difficult. 

He was bad and he deserved the pain. He shouldn’t want Harry, shouldn’t have let the alpha inside of his head. He was bad, a burden on everyone around him. 

_Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad._


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis causes trouble on his first day of school

Harry walked Louis over the door and gave the older lad a mesmerizing, soft smile. “We’re here.”

Louis bit down on his bottom lip. “Bye, Curly.”

He was about to walk inside the classroom when a wolf whistle stopped him. “Nice ass, little O.”

Louis slowly turned, giving the guy, an alpha with a tall quiff, an impressive glare. “ _What_ _did_ _you just fucking_ _say_ _to_ _me_?”

Harry protectively rested his hand on Louis’ bicep. The asshole of an alpha stepped closer and Harry stepped in front of the omega. “Go away, Nick.”

Nick snorted. “Aww, princess Styles thinks he can defend his bitch from me.”

Louis raised his chin, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s hip. “He’s more of an alpha than you’ll ever be.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed at the omega. “Know your place. Don’t fucking speak to me like that.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and gently pushed Harry aside, squaring his shoulders. “Why shouldn’t I?”

Harry was watching him intently. Nick eyed the shorter alpha. “Your bitch is tougher than you.”

Louis clenched his jaw. “Can you fuck off? What do you have to prove? That you’re a big headed alpha with a knot? D’you wanna know something? I bet my dick’s bigger than yours.”

The insinuation that an omega could have a bigger cock than an alpha wouldn’t ever be taken lightly. Nick stepped closer, towering over Louis, who crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is that an offer to show me your dick?” Nick smirked and reached out to squeeze Louis’ bicep, _hard_. The omega squeaked. “I would please you much better than this fluffy princess.”

He gestured to Harry and Louis stomped down on Nick’s foot. “Get your greedy hands off me! Harry, go to class.”

Harry shook his head and Louis pouted at him. “Please, darling. Go to class.”

Harry hesitated, but stepped closer to Louis. The omega glared at him and while he wasn’t looking, Nick grabbed his dainty wrist. 

Louis squeaked when he was tugged towards the tall alpha. Nick smirked down at him. “I should punish you for the way you’ve been speaking to me.”

Fear built up in Louis gut and he was suddenly pinned against a wall, legs being squeezed between Nicks. He heard a roar, and suddenly Nick was on the ground.

Louis fell too, but scrambled away. Harry was on top of the other alpha, his fists colliding with Nick’s face. 

Louis swore loudly and grabbed Harry’s arm, tugging on it. “Hazza, stop!”

Harry got off of the older alpha, turning to face Louis. His red bottom was bleeding and Louis cooed, reaching out to touch it. “Does it hurt?”

Harry shrugged. “Not really.”

A teacher came by with pursed lips. “You three in the office, now.”

Louis leaned up to give Harry a small kiss, before entwining their fingers. He didn’t want to ruin this boy, but his lack of self control needed the young alpha.

Harry guided them to the office, swinging their hands in between them


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hii,

so I’m going up to my grandma’s house for the summer and I don’t have wifi, so it’ll be hard to update. I’ll still write and try to get the chapters out as quick as possible, but they’ll be even less frequent than usual. 

Sorry...bye

PS: If you need to contact my Instagram is @poison_ivy_larrie 

PPS: If my Insta gets deleted my back up is @poisonivylarrie


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have wifi, but if you want to talk I’ll get back to you eventually. My Insta is @poison_ivy_larrie
> 
> Also...this picks up where the last one left off.

They had just gotten suspend and driven home. Harry’s mum and the two boys were sitting side by side on the couch, while the older omega was on an armchair across from them. Anne sighed at them. “You’re trouble, aren’t you, Louis?”

Louis felt Harry nudge his knee against the omega’s own. Louis nodded. “I guess.”

Anne pursed her lips. “Harry, can you go upstairs?”

Louis felt nervous as the alpha obeyed. He fiddled with his fingers as the older omega looked at him with an expressionless look in her eyes. “Louis...you know that Harry’s not a typical alpha. He’s...different. But, you’re not the typical omega either, love.”

Louis nodded. “I know.”

Anne continued. “He’s never showed his natural instincts, never even gave us any inclination he had them, until today. He defended you and I think...I think that his inner alpha sees you as his omega.”

Louis looked down. “‘M sorry…”

Anne shook her head. “No, love, don’t be. I don’t know the exact reason why your mother sent you to live with us, but I do know you’ve had a rough time since you’ve presented. I want to know something, though. Does your inner omega want Harry the same way his wants you?”

Louis nodded slowly and the older omega smiled. “Then I’m giving you my blessing to make my son happy.”

Louis shook his head. “But I’m going to ruin him!”

Anne sighed. “No, you won’t. I promise you that he’ll be fine. Once your inner omega is happy, you’ll start to be happy.”

Louis nodded. “Okay.”

The woman’s face slid into a wide smile. “Okay?”

Louis bit his bottom lip. “Yeah.”


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could’ve posted this yesterday but I forgot it was ready. Oops...(hi)

Harry heard footsteps and he smiled softly. The bed dipped and a small hand pulled at his shoulder; Louis was here. Harry rolled onto his back and the moonlight from the window danced over Louis’ good side, illuminating the light sprinkle of freckles on the omega’s nose and cheekbones. 

Louis gently pressed his lips against the alpha’s. His . “Hey.”

Harry wrapped an arm around the older lad’s waist. “Hi.”

The omega laid on his side, front flush with Harry’s side. Louis rested his head on the alpha’s chest, peering into emerald eyes. “You’re so pretty, Hazza.”

Harry blushed. “You are too.”

Louis hummed, fingers ghosting over Harry’s chest and exploring his torso. The younger lad’s inner alpha purred at the attention from the pretty omega. “What did mum say to you?”

Louis pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck. “She said that you’ve never gotten into any trouble or shit like that. That you’re soft and today was the first time you’ve ever showed your alpha instincts. That she thinks your inner alpha thinks of me as yours and that’s why you wanted to protect me. Then...she kinda gave me her blessing to...to date you.”

Harry beamed at that, both dimples flashing. “Really?! So...will you actually go on a date with me?”

~~~

Anne’s words circled the omega’s head and he felt his resolve crumble at Harry’s bright smile. “...yes. But I don’t want to break you, H.”

The alpha’s green eyes softened, the golden flecks in the beautiful orbs visible in the light of the moon. “You won’t. I promise that you won’t.”

Louis felt doubtful, but his inner omega yearned for this young alpha so fucking bad it sent sharp pains to his heart. His voice was soft and high. “Okay.”

Harry pulled him in for a kiss and the omega moved his mouth sleepily against the soft lips, feeling fatigue slowly kick in. The alpha pulled away and leaned against the pillow. His tone was hopeful. “There’s a nice restaurant in town. We can go there for dinner and maybe take a walk?”

Louis smiled softly, feeling his heart flutter. “That sounds nice, love. It’ll be my first date, though.”

Harry nodded. “Mine too. I’m excited.”

“Me too, Harry.” The omega snuggled closer, throwing a sweatpant wearing leg over Harry’s bare one. Louis was in sweats and a loose white t-shirt. Harry was only in a grey tank top and boxers.

The younger boy kissed the older one’s head. “Goodnight, Lou.”

Louis’ inner omega sighed contentedly. “G’night, H.”

Once Harry drifted off, Louis stayed awake, enjoying the attention and warmth of the alpha. He knew once Harry realized how broken and fucked up the omega was, he’d push Louis to the side. The idea of the inevitable filled Louis with pure dread and he held the alpha closer, squeezing his eyes shut with a silenced whimper. 


	11. Ten

Louis was naked and fretting about what to wear for his date with Harry. Nerves bubbled in the pit of his stomach; he felt like he was going to throw up. 

The omega sunk to his knees by his bag and pulled out his razors; he needed to distract himself from the nerves or he was going to give himself a fucking stroke.

Louis carefully picked out a sharp blade and looked down at his already bare thigh. He slashed it as deep as he dared, closing his eyes as he relished in the familiar sting. A metallic tang reached his nose and he cringed, but cut another line just above his fresh one.

There was a knock at the door and the smell of cinnamon apple wafted through the cracks. Louis squeaked, dropping the razor. “Yes…?”

Harry’s deepening voice was patient. “When do you think you’ll be ready, Lou?”

Louis reached down to pick up the blade and he set it in his bag, careful not to let it clink against the others. “Uh…’M still deciding what to wear. And then I’ll have to do my hair and shit so...um…”

Harry let out a heart warming chuckle. “Take however long you need, okay? I want you to feel good about this.”

The words were caring in the most alpha-like way possible and Louis felt a bit of slick slip out of his hole. He ignored it and pulled on a grey jumper and black skinny jeans, the denim painfully greeting his new cuts.

The omega started to try to fix his fluffy mess of a fringe, but it refused to cooperate and he sighed. He grabbed a pair of white Vans and set them by the front door, going to find Harry.

The alpha was talking to his mum in the kitchen. He beamed when he saw Louis. Harry stood, but tripped over his own Bambi legs and fell into the omega.

They landed roughly on the floor, Louis making an  _ oof  _ sound. Their groins rubbed together and the omega forced himself not to think about the huge length pressing against his own smaller one. Harry blushed crimson. “Oops…”

Louis just pecked the alpha’s lips. “Hi. I’m ready

The younger lad beamed, blush fading slightly. “‘Kay. The restaurant is in walking distance.”

Louis nodded and Harry helped him stand. Anne was watching them with an amused expression. “Have fun. Use protection.”

They both blushed deep red and walked awkwardly to the door. Louis slid on his Vans and Harry stepped into ratty purple sneakers. The omega raised his eyebrows. “What the actual fuck are those?”

Harry looked down at them, bottom lip jutting out in the purest pout Louis had ever seen. “My shoes.”

The omega couldn’t resist pulling the younger lad closer by his blazer and kissing his pout away. Harry made a happy noise in the back of his throat and pulled away with a dimpled grin. “I can’t believe you’re letting me take you out.”

Louis blushed and reached up to lightly tug on a bouncy ringlet. “Lets go, Curly.”

~~~

~~~

Harry watched Louis giggled, covering his mouth with a tiny hand. “I still can’t believe you put sugar on your chips instead of salt!”

The alpha jutted his bottom lip out, pretending to be defensive. “Hey...they were right beside each other.”

Louis still giggled, looking so fucking beautiful in the moonlight, it wasn’t fair to Harry’s poor heart. Their dinner was long since gone and they were taking a walk by the lake, their hands constantly brushing against each other’s.

Louis was the one to finally entwine their fingers, a fond look in his cerulean eyes. Harry had a question on the tip of his tongue that he’d been waiting all night to ask. He took a deep breath and stopped his long strides. “Lou?”

The omega paused in his own steps, swinging their joined hands. “Yeah?”

Harry pulled him slightly closer. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Dating was the first step to mating. Then bonding, then marriage. Harry couldn’t dream of spending his life with anyone else and his inner alpha already considered Louis to be his.

Louis broke their eye contact and nibble on his bottom lip. “No…”

Harry felt a hairline fracture form in his heart. “Why?”

Louis still didn’t look up. “Because...because I’m not submissive, I’m not  _ omega  _ enough to be your omega. And I-I’m broken, Hazza.”

Harry frowned. “How?”

Louis shook his head. “I can’t…”

Every word, every syllable from the omega’s mouth was spoken with bitter sadness. Louis sounded  _ wilted,  _ and that left a question in Harry’s mind. “Do you  _ want  _ to be my boyfriend? My future mate?”

Louis looked up, his blue eyes filled with desire, with confusion, and with fear. “Of course I do...but I’m  _ broken.” _

Harry sighed. “Lou, I’ve known you for two months and you’ve never seemed ‘broken’ to me. Why do you insist you are?”

Louis’ eyes fluttered back to his feet. “If you really want to fucking know, I’ll fucking show you. It’ll fucking prove to you that ever thinking you want me is a mistake. Do you really fucking want that?”

Harry didn’t know where all the swearing and the sharp edge to Louis’ voice came from, but he assumed it was a defence mechanism. He reached out and lifted the older boy’s chin with two long fingers. “Show me. I’ll prove to you that I’m not going anywhere. Not while I’m in the middle of falling in love with you.”

The words that Harry didn’t mean to spill out made Louis’ eyes widen. He stepped back, arms crossing over his tummy. “Youre fucking daft, Styles. Let’s fucking go then.”

The words were almost mean and Harry felt the crack in his heart deepen. He blinked away tears and followed the beautiful omega home, certain that no matter what he had to show the alpha, Harry wouldn’t not want him.

They reached the house and, fortunately, nobody was there to greet them. Louis hurried to his room and knelt by his half-unpacked bag. He pulled out a bag of razor blades, the edges covered in a reddish-brown substance.

Louis shoved it towards the alpha, looking anywhere but at him. Harry examined them, having an idea of what Louis was getting at and terrified he was right. “Lou? What are these?”

Louis walked backwards until he reached the naked bed; all of his blankets were in Harry’s room. He didn’t say anything, but he finally met Harry’s eyes. Louis’ gray-blue orbs were sad.

Harry looked back down at the blades, feeling a heavy lump in his throat. “Lou, I’ve seen your arms a million times...I don’t understand. Louis, please tell me what’s going on?”

The use of ‘Louis’ instead of ‘Lou,’ made Louis’ eyes sadder. He stood and unbuttoned his jeans. Harry’s heart started to pound, his mind beating in a mantra of  _ “No, No, He can’t self harm, No, No.” _

Louis kicked off his pants, only leaving himself in a pair of boxer briefs. Tears were spilling down his high cheekbones and Harry was terrified to look at the newly exposed skin.

He forced his eyes down Louis’ curvy body and he gasped. There were faded white lines, puckered pink scarring lines, scabbed crimson lines, and horrifying bright red, fresh looking lines, all on his muscular thighs.

Louis was staring at a spot on the wall. His voice was a shaky, raspy, croak. “You see why you don’t want me?”

Harry took a few steps forward and dropped to his knees in front of the omega. His body felt like it was autopilot and tears were streaming down his face, snot dripping from his nose as he sobbed. He rested his hands on Louis’ hips. “Why? How could you do this to yourself…?”

Louis carded his fingers through Harry’s curls, offering him a soft, wet smile. “Don’t cry, Hazza, please. You’re breaking my heart.”

Harry let out a humorless laugh. “ _ I’m  _ breaking  _ your  _ heart?! You’re telling me that you fucking  _ cut  _ and I’m breaking your heart?!”

Louis flinched. “I need a distraction from the constant self-loathing. Being an omega, a male omega at that, with a body like this and this personality...it’s so hard. I hate it. I hate myself for being  _ this. _ ”

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to one of the fresh lines, the taste of copper greeting his lips. “An omega?”

Louis shook his head. “For all of it. I have a bitchy personality, so most asshole alphas think they can fucking change me or some fucked up shit like that. Or better yet, they want to punish me. On top of all of that, I have heats and slick and a bunch of shitty little things that made me want to claw my eyes out.”

Harry hated this. With every word Louis said, another piece of his heart shattered, with every syllable it was hard to breathe, and every letter brought another waterfall of tears. “Lou, you’re incredible, okay? You’re kind, talented, smart, funny, beautiful, and a fucking energy filled ray of sunshine.”

Louis looked confused, but there was a flicker of hope lingering behind sea blue eyes. “You still want me?”

Harry stood, ignoring the way his back cracked, and pressed their lips together. The kiss was salty from their tears, but perfect. “Of course. Will you be my boyfriend? My eventual mate? My future husband?”

Louis nodded. “Okay.”

Harry beamed and kissed the beautiful omega harder. His Louis was broken, but he was going to fix him. He was going to show Louis that he was a perfect omega, that Harry loved him.


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact me, even if it’s just to tell me to update faster, my Insta is @poisonivylarrie and my Twitter is @PoisonIvyLarrie

It had been a week since Louis showed Harry his scars. A week since Louis put his broken, fragile heart on the line, terrified that Harry would want it. A week since Louis agreed to date the beautiful alpha.

Harry was holding Louis tightly in his arms, each breath more even than the last. The omega wrapped his legs around one of Harry’s, his arm wound tightly around the alpha’s waist.

Harry made a sleepy noise, his red lips parting even more. Louis buried his face in Harry’s neck, letting the smell of apple, cinnamon and pure _Harry_ consume him. 

He felt safe with this alpha, something he hadn’t felt since he presented. He took a deep breath, sighing happily into Harry’s pale skin. 

A part of Louis’ inner omega stirred, but he was too tired to pay it much mind. He was comfortable and warm, pressed tightly against Harry’s bare chest. He let sleep overcome his mind.

~~~

~~~

Harry woke up to his alarm blaring. He groaned, reluctant to move from his cozy position. Louis was tucked into his arms, smelling sweeter than he ever had.

Harry sighed but shook the omega’s shoulder, pressing a little kiss to the side of Louis’ neck. Louis stirred, groaning softly. 

As soon as he was conscious, his already prominent scent got significantly stronger. Harry closed his eyes, breathing it in. “You smell so good.”

Louis opened his cerulean eyes, his cheeks pinkening slightly. “Oh.”

Harry bent his head to press his nose against Louis’ scent glands, fully scenting his boyfriend. “Like amazing.”

Louis hummed, attempting to push himself up. When he was halfway up, he gasped, swallowing roughly. “Fuck. Harry, you need to leave.”

Harry frowned, reached up to cup Louis’ face with one hand. “Why? What’s wrong.”

Louis closed his eyes, letting his small body flop back to the bed. “I feel like absolute crap, so I’m probably either sick with a fever and contagious or...or I’m going into heat.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ Harry blinked dumbly at him. “I’m going to, uh, yeah.”

Louis put out one small hand, effectively getting the alpha to pause in his step. “Can you, um, can you go into my suitcase and get a little brown backpack?”

Harry nodded, his inner eager to do whatever his omega wanted. He hurried into the next room, grabbing the backpack and going back into his own room. 

Louis gave him a little smile, rolling onto his side. His eyes were half a shade darker and when he spoke, his voice was clear and unbearably sweet. “Thank you.”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, noticing the flush of Louis’ cheeks and the way he kept licking his lips. He rested his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Is there anything else I can do?”

Louis hesitated, his internal debate obvious on his features. “I-I...I wish you could stay...”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Louis shook his head. “No, that was stupid. You have to go, Harry. Sleep in the other room for the next few days okay? I’m weak and vulnerable and there’ll be no way in hell that, if you come in here, I won’t ride your dick like a desperate bitch. I don’t want to lose my virginity in heat. _Please_...”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, whatever you want. See you in a few days, Lou.”

He pressed a lingering kiss to Louis’ forehead. Three powerful words were on the tip of his tongue, begging to be said, but Harry couldn’t. He’d wait until after Louis’ heat, even if it killed him.

He started to leave, but he felt two hands tugging on his arm. “Please...can you just wait with me until you have to leave?”

Harry turned back around and nodded. “Yeah, of course. I need to get dressed and I’ll be right back, yeah?”

Louis nodded, kicking off the blankets. They pooled in a heap at the end of the bed. His voice was soft and so beautiful it made Harry’s heart ache. “Be back soon.”

Harry nodded, a lump in his throat as his inner alpha demanded that he get back there and fuck his omega through his heat. He quickly grabbed the first shirt, pair of jeans and clean underwear he could find. He hurried out of the room and pulled on his clothes, mind clearing as soon as he was away from Louis’ scent. The omega was definitely going into heat then.

Harry went back inside his bedroom after he brushed his teeth and laid on the edge of the bed. Louis immediately nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, breathing deeply.

~~~

Harry’s scent was making Louis’ inner omega feel sated and content. It didn’t fully ebb his instincts. 

The minutes ticked by and Louis held onto Harry tighter. He was half hard and the back of his pyjama pants was sticking to his bum from his slick. 

Harry reached up to stroke Louis’ hair. “S’okay, yeah?”

Louis nodded, dreading the moment when Harry would have to go. “I’ve never had a heat with an alpha so close. A young unmated one at that. And more specifically...I’ve never had _you_ so close. My inner omega thinks of you as my alpha and this is going to be awful, especially when I’ll be able to smell you from the other room.”

Harry kissed him softly. “You’ll get through it. You’re strong and one heat is nothing for you. I know how strong you are and I know you can endure a week of this. I have to go now, but...but I’ll see you in a week. I-“

Harry cut off, shaking his head and pressing their lips together again. “Bye.”

Louis looked up at him through his lashes. “Bye, Hazza.”


	13. Twelve

Harry heard a desolate cry through the wall and he sobbed, a tear sliding down his face. He had been battling his inner alpha for a week and two days. 

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. Louis made another noise, a smaller one from the other side of the wall. 

Harry whimpered. He wanted Louis so bad. He knew he could easily make the omega feel better, but Louis’ words circled in his brain; the older boy asked Harry to keep his distance and no matter what the alpha’s instincts were screaming at him, he had to oblige.

Harry stood, punching the wall. He leaned against it, letting the cool plaster soothe his lust heated skin. He smacked the palm of his hand against it, his amplified alpha ears picking up a submissive whimper. 

He took an unsteady step backwards. “Fuck.”

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his roaring mind. At least Louis’ scent was lifting, because Harry didn't know if he could do this for much longer.

~~~

Harry woke up, his body aching. He frowned, the surface beneath him extremely unfamiliar. The alpha sat up with a tired groan. He had apparently passed out on the floor.

For the first time in over a week, the scent of omega wasn’t consuming Harry’s senses. He slowly stood up, sleepily padding to his room. 

He was pretty sure it was a Saturday and he could spend all day cuddling with Louis. If it wasn’t, he’d try his best to convince him mum to let him stay home anyways.

Harry knocked twice. He heard a soft sigh from the other side of the door. “Mm?”

“Can I come in?” Harry rested his forearm against the wood.

Louis’ voice was quiet and weak. “Yeah. I’m, um, not wearing anything though.”

Harry opened the door a crack, peeking in. Louis was staring at the ceiling, covered in nothing but a sheet. Harry swallowed roughly. “Hey.”

Louis turned his head with a soft smile. “Hey.”

Harry took a step closer. “How are you?”

Louis hummed, stretching his arms above his head. The way the morning sun was caressing his sunkissed body through the thin sheet looked almost angelic. “I’m okay. Better than I was a day ago.”

Harry walked even closer, like he wasn’t even in control of his own feet. “I heard you.”

Louis reached up to run his fingers through his matted fringe. “I figured you would. Sorry, love.”

Harry shook his head, only inches away from the bed now. “Not your fault.”

Louis’ sweet smile grew. “No it really isn’t. Cmere.”

Harry stepped closer, eyes scanning Louis’ bare chest. The omega reached out, his dainty fingers closing around Harry’s wrist. The alpha stared at him for a few more moments. “Can I lay down with you?”

Louis nodded, a pretty sparkle in his cerulean eyes. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Harry grinned, crawling into the bed and slipping under the sheet. Louis turned to him. “Sorry if the bed’s a bit gross.”

Harry shrugged. “We can wash it. It smells like you.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously. You have no idea how much slick and cum came out of me this week.”

Harry ignored the twitching between his legs. His cheeks flushed a light red. Louis’ eyes zeroed in on his blush and he let out a soft laugh. He cuddled closer to Harry, both of his bare legs wrapping around Harry’s sweatpant covered one. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “I heard you all week. It drove me fucking crazy.”

Louis met his eyes. “Sorry.”

Harry reached down to pull the older boy closer, his hand wrapping around Louis’ rough thigh. “Not your fault, lovely. Maybe one day I’ll help you through one?”

The alpha nosed along Louis’ neck. The omega stroked Harry’s curls. “If you earn it.”

Harry snorted. “I have to earn it?”

Louis raised his chin, baring his neck to the alpha. “Mhm. You almost have though, Hazza.”

Harry kissed next to Louis’ Adam’s apple, a spot his inner alpha was drawn to. “How long till I earn your trust enough to bond you.”

Louis froze in Harry’s arms, letting out an obviously forced laugh. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, darling, this is only the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

Harry sat up, leaning over the omega. Louis submissively tilted his chin to the alpha. Harry kissed him softly. “I meant later. In a few years, when we’re ready.”

Louis sat up as well, the sheets falling down to mid thigh. Harry’s eyes tread over the crimson marks, a heavy feeling in his heart. Louis’ voice was vulnerable. “How do you know you’ll want me then?”

Harry looked back over to Louis, studying the guarded blue eyes that were staring at him. “I just do.”


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry i haven’t updated this in literally forever. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait coz it’s super sweet.
> 
> A bit of a time skip because this is moving pretty slowly and I still want to cover all the years before Not So Submissive.

It was almost Christmas time and Harry still hadn’t confessed the feeling that was internally consuming him. Louis was leaving in a week, on his birthday, to go back home to spend time with his family; Harry has convinced himself to finally say the three words in the short time frame until Louis’ temporary departure.

Harry slid his fingers under the omega's knit jumper, the older lad sighing contentedly. They were curled up on the living room sofa as the clay version of Rudolph played on the television. Louis was comfortably sprawled between Harry’s legs, his back pressed against the alpha’s chest.

Gemma, who was sitting in the adjacent recliner, stood and started towards the kitchen. “Lou, do you want a cuppa?”

“Please.” Louis smiled sweetly. His hair was a fluffy mess of hazelnut coloured strands and his face was relaxed.

Louis and Gemma had clicked immediately, despite Harry’s previous concerns. The omega had especially taken a liking to her when they went in search for Harry’s baby pictures.

Louis turned his head slightly, resting his cheek on Harry’s shoulder. His neck was practically bared and Harry’s inner alpha purred. Louis’ thin pink lips turned up in a little grin. “Hi.”

Harry slid his hand onto Louis’ soft tummy. “Hi.”

Louis stared at him for a few seconds, his eyebrow piercing glinting in the dim light. He had a soft, unbearably _omega_  look in his eyes. He reached up to twirl one of Harry’s loose ringlets around his dainty finger. “You’re beautiful.”

Harry beamed, but the look in his eyes quickly faded into an intensely the alpha didn't know he possessed. He kissed the soft skin of Louis’ cheek. “Do you want to know a secret.”

Louis looked at him curiously. “Sure...”

Harry absentmindedly stroked little circles over Louis’ hipbone with his thumb, awaking a small trail of goosebumps on the warm skin. “I’ve seen a lot of you these past months, yeah?”

Louis nodded slowly, an unsure smile playing at his lips. “Yeah.”

Harry dimpled charmingly at him. “And in those months I’ve seen you in a lot of different clothes. The tees and sweats you wear to bed, nice clothes like you wear on our dates and even almost preppy clothes that I’ve seen you wear to school. My favourite type of outfit on you is an outfit like this.”

The apples of the omega’s cheeks turned pink and he looked down at his outfit. His muscular  thighs and calves donned black leggings. He was swimming in Harry’s oversized snowy white jumper. Louis looked back up at the younger lad. “You’re a fucking sap.”

Harry grinned. “You love it.”

Louis’ gaze turned impossibly softer. “Yeah I do.”

~~~  
~~~  
  
Louis let Harry pin him against the wall, the alpha’s lips moving frantically against the omega’s. Louis tugged his fingers through Harry’s curls, high pitched breathy noises escaping his lips.

Louis was leaving Holmes Chapel in an hour and Harry had been staring sadly at him all day, before finally stealing him away to Harry’s room.   
  
Harry’s lips left Louis’ for a second, the omega’s bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Harry smiled, briefly kissing it away. “Lou, I have something...something to give you. Two things technically. And something to say. So, really, I have three things to give you.”

Louis let out a small, endeared laugh. “Okay...??”

Harry dimpled shyly, his eyes shining with hesitance. He walked over to the closet, bending over. Louis heard the loud shuffling of objects.

Harry pulled out two boxes, flawlessly wrapped in Christmas paper with a bow pressed to the front of one. He held it out to Louis. “Wrapped it myself.”

Louis smiled softly, taking it. “Why two?”

”One’s a birthday gift and one’s a Christmas gift.” Harry flicked his curls out of his eyes.

Louis raised his pierced eyebrow. “It’s not Christmas yet, Hazza.”

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. “I just...I wanted you to open them in front of me.”

Louis let out an endeared laugh. “Okay, Haz.”

He forced himself to restrain from ripping open the festive wrapping paper. The omega carefully unwrapped the first gift. He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing an oversized white jumper. Louis could smell Harry on it from where it laid in his arms and he smiled. “Hazza...is this yours?”

Harry blushed, tilting his head a bit. “I thought it would look good on you. It was my favourite jumper...I'm sorry if it isn’t the best gift but-“

Louis rolled his eyes, taking a few steps forward to sweetly kiss the alpha. Harry smiled against the older lad’s lips. “You like it?”

Louis pulled away, looking deeply into Harry’s emerald eyes. “I love it.”

The alpha’s grin increased, both dimples carved deep into his cheeks. “Good. Now open the next one.”

Louis smiled at him with a fond eye roll. It was a square package and fairly small. The omega gently tore the paper at the tape, revealing a scrapbook. He looked up at Harry for reassurance but the alpha nodded encouragingly.

Louis opened it and gasped softly. “Hazza...”

The omega stared at the book in awe. It was full of their memories and cute selfies. Harry’s hand writing was neatly displayed next to every picture, explaining why he chose each photograph; most of them had to do with Louis’ eyes.

Louis looked up at the alpha, his vision blurry with tears. “Hazza this...darling you did this all for me?”

Harry grinned. “All for you.”

Louis took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him firmly. “You’re perfect.”

The alpha pulled away, a certain nervousness hiding in his emerald orbs. “I love you.”

Louis froze, his heart pounding at double the rate it previously was. The first word he managed to rasp out was, “Why?”

Harry’s face fell and Louis immediately regretted it. He could’ve said literally anything else, like the three words on the top of his tongue. But of course he had to let his insecurities get the best of him and he hurt his beautiful alpha.   
  
Harry took Louis’ hands. “Because you’re beautiful and kind. You’re witty and my best friend. Because you deserve to be loved.”

Louis looked into the green orbs. Harry looked utterly terrified, rejection sunk into his face. The omega couldn’t stand seeing his boyfriend wear that expression, so he kissed the alpha softly. “I wish I deserved you.”

Harry let go of Louis’ right hand to cup his face. The omega rested his hand on the younger lad’s hip. Harry stared at the omega with a bittersweet look. “You do.”

Louis shook his head, but couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss Harry again. “I love you too, for the record.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They love each other :>
> 
> I’ll try to get the next one out as soon as possible


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been literally forever, I know I’m shit human being and I’m so so so sorry

Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s waist from behind, surprising the alpha. The News Years Eve party was in full bloom, but omega wasn’t supposed to be back until Wednesday. 

As soon as Harry’s nose scented Louis he turned in the older lad’s arms, feeling his smile spread across his face. “You aren’t supposed to be here!”

Louis raised his pierced eyebrow. “That’s the reaction a guy wants to hear when he convinces his mum to drive ‘im back early, isn’t it?”

Harry’s face turned bright pink. “I love you...”

Louis let out a little laugh. “Love you too, baby.”

The alpha beamed and Louis’ eyes drifted over his cheeks for a second. He leaned forward, tilting his chin up, as he pressed a sweet kiss to a Harry’s shallower dimple. “Your smile is so fucking pretty.”

Harry’s lips curled up even further. “I missed you and your endless supply of compliments.”

Louis laughed prettily. “Oh, my love, we’ve only just gotten started.”

“Mhm?” Harry leaned down and nuzzled at Louis’ cheek, breathing him in. He felt complete, the part of his heart that was missing at Louis’ absence had been restored.

Louis nodded. “Your ego will be fed more than it’s ever been, Hazza.”

Harry kissed him gently. “Wanna go upstairs.”

Louis pulled back, keeping his face close enough that his breath ghosted over Harry’s lips. “And do what?”

Harry studied his nervous looking eyes and shook his head. “Nothing. Just cuddle and watch a movie?”

”Your mum won’t be mad if we duck out?” Louis reached up to lightly touch one of Harry’s loose ringlets. 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t care. I missed you so much and I don’t want to stay around all these people.”

Louis nodded. “Okay, baby.”

He entwined their fingers and led Harry through the throngs of family members and friends. He started up the stairs, stopping halfway when Gemma blocked their path. “Where are you going?”

Louis’ tone was dry. “I’m going to take your brother’s maidenhood upstairs where no one can stop me.”

Harry snorted and Louis shot him a grin over his shoulder. Gemma’s lips quirked. “Make sure you lock the door.”

The female alpha stepped aside and Louis dragged Harry upstairs. The alpha let himself be pulled into his bedroom and closed the door with a soft click, turning the lock. 

Louis heard it and looked over, his mouth spreading into a seductive smile. “Locking the door, lovely? You’re practically begging me to take your innocence.”

Harry’s instincts flared at the degrading tone his little omega was using and he let out a quiet snarl, before swallowing more dominant noises down. He leaned against the wall, his chest heaving. “Wouldn’t I be the one taking your innocence?”

Louis’ eyes sparkled at the challenge. He stepped closer, standing between Harry’s slightly spread legs. He looked up at him from under his fan of long eyelashes.

The look in his eye was stubborn and his jaw was set, yet everything else about him was so purely omega; Harry’s inner alpha yearned to make him submit. 

Louis rolled up onto the balls of his feet, lips attaching to Harry’s jaw. He sucked, his small hands clutching at the alpha’s shirt. Louis pulled back and studied his handiwork. “Mine.”

Harry’s entire body felt challenged, tense and turned on. His instincts were roaring and he could barely hold himself back. 

Louis looked him in the eye, an intense gaze that made Harry feel like he was on fire. He gripped Harry’s hand and tugged him towards the bed. The alpha sat, his heart pounding in his chest. “Lou...”

Louis then crawled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Fuck I missed you.”

The boil of Harry’s inner alpha cooled to a low simmer, before completely calming. “I missed you too, love. So so much.”

 

 

 


	16. Fifteen

**A WEEK AFTER HARRYS FIFTEENTH BDAY**

Louis stared down at his feet, his face heating up in shame. Anne was frowning at him, an unreadable look in her eye. There had been a note sent home about his un-omega like behaviour in class.

”Louis...I don’t know what to tell you.” She sighed. “They recommended putting you in a program for troubled omegas in another school, but I’m not sure that’s what you need. I talked to your mother and she said it was up to you.”

Louis bit down on his bottom lip. “I wanna stay at this school, b-but I’m too much of a fu-mess up to.”

Anne smiled sympathetically at him. “You’re perfectly fine. You’re not a fuck up.”

Louis shrugged. “Yeah okay.”

Anne reached out and squeezed his hand. “I’ll write an email to the school about your decision.”

He met her eyes and shot her a shaky grateful smile. “Thank you.”

He stood and went up the stairs, going straight to Harry’s bedroom. The young alpha looked up with a grin. “Hey, Lou.”

Louis closed the door behind himself, holding his hand out for Harry. His voice was a pathetic whisper. “Hi.”

The alpha took his hand, his face softening. “Are you okay?”

Louis shrugged, staring at the way their hands were slotted together. “Not really.”

Harry frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. “Lou?”

The omega just took a step closer, sitting half in Harry’s lap and burying his face in the alpha’s chest. 

Harry’s smell wasn’t quite as strong anymore. It was growing more mild with less of a demanding adolescent dominance, being replaced with a constant presence. Louis quite liked the way it was changing.

Harry hugged him around the waist. “It’ll be okay, yeah?”

Louis nodded. “Think so.”

Harry kissed the top of his head. He was quiet, just a calming presence to ebb the omega’s guilt and push away the negative voices. 

They stayed like that for a long time, Louis’ face tucked against Harry with their arms around each other. The alpha pulled away, his green eyes nervous. “Louis?”

The omega hummed in response. Harry looked away. “Have you...have you cut recently?”

Louis froze in his arms. “Not for a while, why?”

Harry looked back at him, meeting his eyes. “How long is a while?”

Louis shrugged. “Like two weeks.”

The alpha nodded. “Okay.”

“Why?”

Harry kissed him gently. “Just wanted to check up on you. I hate...”

Louis swallowed roughly. “That I’m such a fuck up?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “No, what? You’re perfect...I hate that you’re so sad most of the time and you say things like that.”

The omega nodded, looking away. “Oh.”

The alpha reached for his hand. “I love you so much and you deserve all the love and happiness, Lou.”

Louis looked him in the eye. “I disagree.”

Harry sounded unbearably sad. “I know you do...”

Louis squeezed his hand, looking away. _He_ had caused the sadness in the alpha's voice. _He_  had hurt Harry by being hurt himself and he couldn’t fucking stand seeing his boy hurt because of him. He needed to do everything in his power to keep his Hazza from every type of pain for as long as Harry wanted him. He needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Louis had a little realization. This was unbearably short and I suck so bad I know. I’m really fucking sorry


End file.
